Take me Somewhere New
by Shunatsu
Summary: Take me by the hand to somewhere new... I am free. Robin's POV


**Discaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

There are times I wished I was dead.

What is the point of life when it comes to an extension where no one cares or appreciates your existence? It practically equals that existence is merely an empty shell in you that keeps your heart going pointlessly. I... I thought they cared about me, the same way I did, but now, I come to see a pure fantasy that lies in my mind, toying me that I have what I ever wanted: friends.

During my childhood years, I was never accepted by the children in my school. Perhaps I was different by then, I never really got to know. They treated me unkindly, as if I was a creature beyond the planet of slime, and the only people who really cared about me is my family.

Well, good things don't last forever. We know it, but we don't understand it until it happens to us. My parents were murdered by a certain bastard, and everything from me was stripped away. My happiness and hope melted like ice in an oven and I temporarily lost everything... until he took me.

Yes, Bruce Wayne, Batman. He became a father to me, but... I'm not sure, something just felt... _missing_. I don't know what it is, it is like a hole mended but left open once again. I was pondering in the core my heart, what is missing? Was it the grief of the loss of my parents? Or was it a distraction trying to hold me away? Once again, I never had the chance to find out.

Until I met the Titans. Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg. I may not show it on my armor, but deep within, the hole in my heart was finally closing in. I have found friends. Friends that protected me, lead me to the light, and shielded me from evil. We are a family, but that was back then.

Right now, the Teen Titans are collapsing without notice. We are falling from a cliff, diving down and down and continue downwards in a dark endless pit, and once we finally reach the floor, the team will be torn apart, shattered into bits of pieces and fragments. Cyborg and Beast Boy are endlessly quarreling and fighting until someone gets hurt over some little problems. Despite the release from her father's grasp, Raven continues to explode due to the endless noise in the tower and one day almost killed one of us. Starfire... I cannot deny I have feelings for her, but that was a big mistake.

I thought she cared about me, for she is the one who always saved me from insane self. Perhaps she did at first, but after some time, it was as if she... changed. She doesn't care about anything anymore as well as ignoring all of us day by day. I tried to talk to her, but merely receive slaps or yells in return. The team said my 'innocence' were clearly annoying them. They do not appreciate my care for our friendship, and finally, they shut me away.

Now, I stand by the roof of the tower, alone as usual from the past few weeks. No one would notice the fall of the Titans. Since no one cares about the Titans, who will? I am now a spectator, forced to watch a downfall of the sweat and blood I had put together with them. Don't they care? Are they blind? Now as I stand here, I feel emptiness tearing me apart. I can't live anymore. I can't, I just can't.

Suddenly, a light was shining upon my face. As I look up, I see a beautiful angel in front of me. Her beauty matched with her wings, as pure as her heart. Am I dreaming? I rubbed my eyes and stared hard. She is still there. Her body is rather faint, as if... she was a spirit, a spirit angel. Her voice is like music ringing in my ears, like the mountain water rushing peacefully on my face.

_Come to me... I will show you peace..._

I hesitated. What the bloody hell was happening? Am I hallucinating? What peace is she talking about? As I ponder within these questions, her figure slowly faded away, leaving me behind. No... NO! I... I wish to go. Don't leave me alone. Please, please... don't...

I step forward, feeling space, but I am unaware of it for the moment. In a blink, I lost my balance and fell from the roof of the tower. I feel cold, damp air gushing upon my face. It makes me wonder how did we never feel the wetness of the air before. Little details of life ignored...

It is too late, no one would save me now. I am falling... _falling..._

Invisible hands reached mine and I tighten on it. I look up and see the face of the angel. She pulled me up, and the next thing I knew was an armor leaving me. I cannot deny it is rather strange, but it was as if the armor that has been holding back my emotions all these years torn away from me. I feel light, as if I can fly anywhere I wish to now. All my emotions floated to the surface, finally released and breathing the evening air. I look down once more, and saw my armor lying on the rocks of the shore, twisted in an odd angle, but that does not matter now.

I lift my head and gaze into the eyes of this angel. She smiles at me, shining an invisible yet calming light upon me.

I smiled back at her. After the struggles in my life, now I know for sure.

_Please, take me by the hand to somewhere new..._

I am _free_.


End file.
